riordanchsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
萨蒂·凯恩
Sadie Kane is the youngest child of Julius and Ruby Kane and the sister of Carter Kane. She is one of the most powerful descendants of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs to be born in centuries. She becomes the third-strongest magician in the world next to Carter and her Uncle Amos, although she is the strongest magician in terms of magic as she can speak the most number of Divine Words. 历史 Sadie Kane was born in California on March 17th, 1998, to Juliusand Ruby Kane two years after the birth of their first child, Carter. On her sixth birthday party, she and Carter had a fight about blowing the birthday candles, and when they triggered each other's powers, they accidentally made the birthday cake explode. Later that same year, Ruby Kane died while releasing Bast from her prison (Cleopatra's Needle) in the Duat while she was fighting a monster named Apophis. Although Julius wished to keep both his children, Sadie's grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Faust, took him to court and won custody of their granddaughter, with Carter and Julius only able to visit her twice a year. The House of Life may have manipulated this outcome to keep Sadie and Carter separate. Sadie then began to live in London as an English schoolgirl and eventually lost her American accent for an English one. She has two best mates at school, Liz and Emma. Her father gave her a cat, Muffin, who was, in reality, the host of the goddess Bast. Sadie would sometimes go into the Egyptian section of bookstores and read books her father wrote so she could feel a connection to him. 在埃及守护神系列中的表现 邪神之塔 Six years after the death of her mother, Carter and her father visit Sadie on Christmas Eve and go to the British Museum. There, Julius attempts to summon Osiris, but accidentally summons Set, Nephthys, Isis, and Horus as well. Isis takes Sadie as a host and Horus takes her brother. Set, meanwhile, kidnaps Julius, who is now possessed by Osiris. Soon, her uncle, Amos Kane, takes Sadie and Carter to Brooklyn and tells them of their ancestry and that they are magicians. Not long later they are attacked by longnecks and are forced to flee. She and Carter are able to escape to the First Nome with help from Bast and Zia Rashid. There, Sadie has a vision of Osiris being tricked by Set on his birthday thousands of years ago. In addition to that, she and Carter learn the basics of magic, but their training is cut short when the late Chief Lector Iskandar dies and is replaced byMichel Desjardins, who orders their execution for hosting gods. Sadie and Carter run away to Paris, evading the House of Life and reuniting with Bast. While attempting to find a way to stop Set, she and Carter travel to the Land of the Dead, where she meets Anubis, who she realizes is the cute boy she had seen in her ba visions. After talking in a New Orleans graveyard, Anubis gives her theFeather of Truth after asking her three questions while she held it and making her promise to never tell a lie while holding it and to listen to his mother, Nephthys. From there, Sadie and Carter reunite with Amos and Zia and set out to stop Set. During the final battle, Sadie is able to act as one with Isis, and forces Set to realize that he was being controlled by Apophis and, using hissecret name, makes Set swear to fight Apophis. Sadie then asks Isis to leave her body and returns to Brooklyn with her brother and uncle. 烈焰王座 Following the rise of chaos, Carter and Sadie decide to stick to their plan of reviving Ra the sun god by finding and chanting the three sections of the Book of Ra. They choose to isolate themselves from their friends and trainees of Brooklyn House. They have already successfully stolen one of the scrolls by infiltrating the Brooklyn Museum. While in the said museum, Sadie catches 2 of her trainees, Walt and Jaz, holding hands and talking. Sadie feels a twinge of jealousy, because she likes Walt. She had spent 5 months brooding over Anubis, and now Walt apparently likes someone else. The second scroll's whereabouts are unknown while the other is claimed to be with Russian assassin Vladimir Menshikov who is targeting Brooklyn House. Yet before setting off, Sadie enjoys her birthday in London. It turns out Sadie had walked into a trap made by Nekhbet, the Vulture Goddess, and Babi the Baboon god who turn out to be hosting Sadie's Gran and Pop. Sadie is chased over London and is given a knife by Anubis, which is to help awaken Ra. Anubis also kissed her while wishing her happy birthday. Sadie is saved by Bes the dwarf god and afterwards is joined by Carter as the three plunge into St. Petersburg, Russia. There Carter and Sadie break into the 18th nome to collect the second scroll owned by Vlad himself. They over hear Vlad associating with Set who Sadie releases to assist the siblings. While trying to escape Carter is stung by a two headed serpent. Set gives the destination of Zia Rashid and the last scroll to Sadie for his secret name. Sadie agrees but makes him agree not to hurt the Kane family, and afterwards, heals Carter by learning his ren. After Sadie and Carter discuss plans. Carter vows to rescue Zia along with Bes, while Sadie searches along with their trainee Walt Stone for the final scroll. Sadie finds out that Walt is dying from a family curse, the same that other pharaohs like King Tut were affected by. She is very shocked by this and when telling the story quotes "I think I may have kissed him, or possible slapped him". They are attacked by golden Roman mummies with a ghost called 'Mad Claude' but are saved by the crafts god Ptah. Along with the scroll Sadie and Walt leave to Cairo along with Carter, Bes and Zia. In a ba''dream Carter finds that Brooklyn House is under siege by the House of Life. Walt and Zia leave to Brooklyn to help while Carter, Sadie and Bes descend into the Duat to find Ra. They come across gods and lakes of fire but at a nursery home Bes comes across a woman or hippo from his past, Tawaret the hippo goddess. With her help they track down Ra and awaken him. When they find Ra, he is senile and an old gentle man acting as a toddler. Yet they find they had already lost and Menshikov had closed the gates to the prison of Apophis and is now loosening the giant snakes bonds. The trio along with Ra come across Carter and Sadie's parents and gamble with the Moon god, Khonsu, for a few extra hours for them to catch up to Vlad. Bes gives up his ''ren for the two to succeed. Carter and Sadie come face to face with Vlad who is now hosting Aphopsis. Desjardins arrives and banishes Aphopsis for at least a few more months or even weeks to give the Kanes a little more time, yet dies doing so. Carter and Sadie arrive at Brooklyn house to end the battle. At the end of the battle Sadie summons the wings of Isis to command the magicians attention, this works and she tells them the story of what happened while they were resurrecting Ra. Bes ends up at the nursing home not remembering who he is. Amos becomes Chief Lector and tries leading the magicians into a new age. Sadie vows to cure Bes and Walt. Ra becomes the leader of the gods again. Zia and Walt are connected to the upcoming war in a big way. by the end of all this Sadie says "I am completely torn between two amazing guys---one who's dying and another who's the god of death. What sort of choice is that, I ask you?" 蛇神暗影 Sadie is at the Nome in Texas. She, Carter, and the other initiates they brought with them are there to steal the book of overcoming Apophis. Apophis shows up at the museum and Sadie must use Ma'at to restore the order. Sadie then passes out and wakes up seeing Isis and her mother. She then sees Anubis who tells her that she has the right idea of looking at what's not there. Anubis comes to Sadie at her school dance to tell her about''sheuts'' and how Apophis' may be the key to defeating him. This causes Sadie to come up with a plan to restore Bes' ren with his sheut. Anubis dances with her, but Shu arrives and takes Anubis away, banning him from seeing Sadie again as he has grown too close to her. While Carter and Zia head out with the ghost of the evil magician Setne to find and capture Apophis' sheut, Sadie sets out with Walt to find Bes' sheut. Over the journey, the two become closer and Walt tries to tell her something about his nearing death, amused when Sadie thinks its that Anubis will help him cross over. The two kiss and eventually reach the ruins where Bes' sheut is and are forced to participate in a hunt by the goddessNeith. Sadie defeats Neith through trickery and realizes to her shock that Walt is following the Path of Anubis (a Path that has never been followed before,) due to the powers he displays and his friendship with the god. Anubis himself arrives in defiance of his ban on seeing Sadie and asks Walt if he agrees to what they planned as its their last chance due to Walt being near death. Walt agrees and both he and Anubis express that they don't want to leave Sadie, confusing her. Walt, using the last of his energy, binds Bes' sheut to a shabti, teaching Sadie the spell at the same to time so she can do it to Apophis as he won't live long enough to do it. During this, Anubis comforts Sadie as Walt is so close to death and explains the ban is due to him having no mortal form to interact with her in. Following Walt's directions, Sadie casts the reverse of an execration spell on the sheut returning it to Bes and restoring him to normal. Walt dies and when Sadie looks for Anubis, he is gone too. To her shock, Walt comes back to life and creates a portal to Carter, warning her that Setne has betrayed them and that getting rid of Apophis will simply be a matter of casting an execration spell on his sheut in his presence. Confused by his return and Anubis' disappearance, Sadie looks closer at Walt through the Duat and finally understands his and Anubis plan: Anubis has taken Walt as a host and they have merged, with the god keeping Walt alive. Confused by the fact that both guys she loves are in the same body, Sadie goes through the portal they created. Sadie arrives at Carter and Zia in time to save them from Setne and rebinds him and frees her brother and Zia. She then captures Apophis' sheut using the spell Walt taught her, but is soon trapped by an army of demons called for by the sheut. However to her relief, an army of senile gods from the House of Rest (including Tawaret and the restored Bes) arrive and save them. Bes transports them to the shore of the river where they are picked up by Ra on his boat. Sadie watches as Ra takes Zia as a host and is reborn and shares her confusion over her feelings with Carter. Upon return to the First Nome, Sadie welcomes Isis back into her body while Carter does the same with Horus and joins the battle against the rebel magicians, trying to convince them that their leaders Sarah Jacobi andKwai are working with Apophis and that hosting a god is not a bad thing. When Sadie is nearly killed, Walt/Anubis steps in to protect her, both swearing to do so in the future, impressing Sadie and making her feel safe. Walt/Anubis dispatches Sarah and Kwai, but Kwai, possessed by Apophis, tries to bring the Hall of Ages down on them and Sadie uses Ma'at to stop it. The rebels change sides and Sadie watches proudly as her brother takes his rightful place as pharaoh of the House of Life. With the other gods and magicians, Sadie battles Apophis and watches as Ra is swallowed. As the other gods distract Apophis, Sadie, drawing on both her own and Isis' power while Carter does the same with Horus, casts the execration spell on Apophis' sheut, finally destroying him. Ra and Zia emerge unharmed, but Isis and the other gods leave the Earth as a result. After the victory, Sadie visits the Land of the Dead with Carter and speaks to her mother who helps her sort out her feelings for Walt/Anubis. Ruby reveals to Sadie that Anubis will be allowed to stay on Earth as he has Walt as his permanent host and that it will be good for both as they will finally get to live a real life which was denied to them before. Ruby also helps her realize that she now has the chance to love both at once without having to pick one which is good too. When Bast reveals that she has to leave Earth with the other gods, Sadie is sad to see her go and says a sad goodbye to her. In the end, Walt/Anubis visit Sadie and she decides to follow her mother's advice on the subject and starts a relationship with both of them and dances with them on the rooftop of Brooklyn House. 在半神与魔法师系列中的表现 索贝克之子 Even though she doesn't make an appearance, she is mentioned several times by Carter. 赛瑞比斯权杖 After a dog statue comes to life while Cleo is examining it and flees Brooklyn House, Sadie chases it down, eventually arriving in the High Street Station where she finds Annabeth Chase on a subway train battling a two-headed monster. Sadie blasts the dog monster into the train and boards it where she and Annabeth briefly assess each other before Annabeth tells her to stop the dog monster from reaching the other monster. While Sadie is initially successful, the dog monster throws her off and the other one sends out a wave of energy that derails the train. Sadie is able to pull Annabeth to safety and capture the dog monster, but the other one gets away. Sadie is able to heal Annabeth's injuries with a healing potion Jaz gave her and the two explain their respective histories. Sadie is shocked to learn that Carter had fought a crocodile monster with Annabeth'sboyfriend a few weeks before as Carter had mentioned the fight, but not the person he fought with. The two realize that the dog monster is actually a third piece of the two-headed monster and that it is trying to merge with its other part. Annabeth figures out that the monster is actually a scepter for a god she can't remember the name of that is both Greek and Egyptian. Sadie realizes the god is from Alexandria, the capital of Egypt when the Greeks ruled and they realize the monster is trying to reunite with its master. The dog monster breaks free and heads for a derelict apartment building that is surrounded by a storm that Sadie can only see through the Duat. After using a paste to show Annabeth what she sees, the two head to the building where they find the god, Serapis, cannibalizing the building to build something. As the staff monster starts to make its way up the maelstrom to Serapis, Sadie uses her staff and N'dah to give Annabeth a shield and orders her to distract Serapis while she stops the staff from reaching him. Sadie pulls out one of Walt's camel amulets, turns into a kite and flies into the maelstrom while also flying through the Duat to protect herself. After the maelstrom freezes due to Annabeth getting Serapis' attention, Sadie drops the amulet on the staff and activates it, causing the camel to pin the staff to the floor below. As Annabeth distracts Serapis, Sadie prepares a protective circle and a binding spell, but is shocked to learn that Setne is behind Serapis' awakening. Eventually, Sadie uses her tyet''necklace to bind Serapis and tries to name him with the power of Isis, but he breaks free easily and crushes her''ha-di spell with ease. Serapis reveals that Isis used to be his wife and he intends to use Sadie to draw her into the world so he can bind her to his servitude again while he destroys the rest of the gods. As he turns his staff on Sadie, causing her great pain, Annabeth distracts Serapis with a piece of plywood to the face, breaking his hold over her. Sadie uses two suh-fah spells to collapse the building on Serapis, but nearly burns up from using so much magic and has to be carried to safety by Annabeth. As the two try to figure out what to do, Annabeth discovers her magical Yankees cap has returned and teaches Sadie some Greek to confuse Serapis while she tries to destroy the dog's head on his staff. Sadie pretends to cast a death link on Serapis with a mixture of Greek, Egyptian and English magic words and distracts him as Annabeth works to invisibly reach the staff. Serapis eventually sees through the bluff, but Annabeth is able to destroy the dog's head on his staff, representing his future and with his future destroyed, so is Serapis. Recovering from the ordeal, Sadie's injuries are healed by a square of ambrosia and she explains Setne's history to Annabeth. The two realize that Setne set the whole thing up as a test of his new hybrid Greek-Egyptian magic and their capabilities and is going after the crown of Ptolemy to become a god. Both agree to look for the crown from their sides and exchange phone numbers to keep in touch before going their separate ways. 托勒密王冠 Sadie and her brother arrive on governor's island after Setne absorbs Wajet's essence. They predict that he headed to the southern part of the island. They formulate a plan involving combining Greek and Egyptian magic to stop Setne. The four managed to stop him from absorbing Nekbet but he still gets the crown. The four then make a plan involving Percy hosting the vulture goddess while Annabeth and the Kanes perform the spell. Sadie gives Annabeth her secret name so she can temporarily become an Egyptian magician. They manage to trap Setne in a snow globe. The four have lunch before the Kanes take the crown and Setne with them. Carter and Sadie transform in to a falcon and kite respectively and fly off. 角色个性 Sadie Kane is sarcastic, rebellious, and often baffles people with her sharp tongue and fierce nature. She's not afraid of breaking rules. She likes to tease her older brother, Carter, and often scoffs at her friends Liz] andEmma for being boy-crazy, despite being somewhat "boy-crazy" herself. Sadie is also a fan of Adele. Sadie is also strong-minded and stubborn as much as she is caring and kind. Despite her aloof air, she loves her parents very much and wishes she had more time with them. She is also affectionate towards her cat, her friends, and her brother, even though she often calls him names. She likes chewing gum, something that helps her concentrate. It is also shown through her narrations that she has a crush on Anubis, the god of funerals. In The Throne of Fire, she also likes Walt, a magician who's dying of a curse leaving her confused as both guys like her back but there are issues about her being with either. Her feelings also confuse her as both kiss her and she can't decide which she likes better. In The Serpent's Shadow, Walt becomes Anubis' first host, giving them a chance to both be with her without issues. This leaves her confused, but with the help of Carter and her mother, she realizes the opportunity this gives her and starts a relationship with both Walt and Anubis as they now share one body. She can also be shown as a caring person, often visiting Bes when he was in the nursing home during the events of The Serpent's Shadow, going as far to go on a mission to recover the sheut of Bes, so he could once again be the person he was; this also proves that Sadie can be determined if she wants to, especially if it is for a friend. 外表 Sadie is described as looking a lot like her mother and very little like her brother and father. She has fair skin, deep blue eyes, and a caramel hair that she usually puts bright colored streaks in. She is the same height as Carter (which he finds somewhat annoying). She always wears her combat boots, tattered jeans, and ear-buds. Sadie also typically wears a tyet amulet that she received from her father. Later, Isis leaves some of her essence in it and Sadie removes it to avoid using the power in it. She also wears the shen''amulet that she received from Walt. '能力''' Sadie is, after her uncle and brother, the third strongest magician. Despite not having formal training, Sadie is a very powerful magician and has learned a large amount of spells from Isis. While hosting Isis, Sadie's spells glow gold rather than blue. Sadie is also very proficient in magic as she is able to change the appearance of her ba, something her brother cannot do yet. By The Serpent's Shadow, Sadie knows the greatest number of Divine Words in the world and is the third-strongest magician, after her uncle and brother. * Hieroglyph Understanding: Ever since hosting Isis, Sadie can read hieroglyphs and displays this in the beginning of the Throne of Fire, when reading Khnum's name. Since she understands hieroglyphs very well, she is also one of the best magicians. Sadie can also read tremendously long and complex spells like when sealing Set, bringing Ra back to life, and reading a part of the Book of Overcoming Apophis. 魔法 * Portal Summoning: Sadie wasn't able to summon a portal until when she, Carter, and Bast were running after stealing a book from Desjardins in Paris. However, during the rest of the events in The Red Pyramid and after the three-month gap between the two books, she has become adequate at it. Sadie herself admitted this before leaving Brooklyn House to celebrate her birthday with her friends and grandparents. * Animal Charming: After Isis left Sadie, she wasn't able to use any Divine Words and had to adopt a new way of fighting. In The Throne of Fire, it is shown that Sadie used animal charming to fight and was able to turn her staff into a variety of creatures, but mostly lions and tigers. During the battle with Menshikov, Sadie changed her staff into a predator kite, around the size of a pterodactyl. It was strong enough to rip through demons and pulverize them easily. * Hieroglyphic Spells: Since Sadie can easily channel Isis, she doesn't use hieroglyphic spells and instead uses the Divine Words in combat. However, after giving up Isis, she was forced to use other resources to do magic. She still has an affinity in them, as Carter says she is better than him at casting hieroglyphic spells. Sadie can check for any present traps, and deactivate devices. * Kite Transformation: Since she hosted Isis, Sadie has the ability to transform into a kite. She could stay morphed longer, although had greater difficulty transforming back. The first time, Bast helped her transform back and the second time, she visualized having an ordinary afternoon with her parents and her human emotions. Even after releasing Isis, Sadie can still morph into a kite although prefers not to, due to her past experiences with the transformation. * Forceful Transformation: Although this skill was never shown, Sadie expressed the desire to turn Drew Tanaka and her friends into earthworms since they were annoying her. Later, during her talks with Leonid, the latter is shown to be afraid of her turning him into a banana slug. It can be assumed that Sadie can transform other people into worms or banana slugs. In The Red Pyramid, Sadie was able to reverse a forceful transformation on her brother Carter, who had gotten morphed into a lizard by Thoth's shabti ''magicians. * '''Duat Usage': Unlike her brother, Sadie isn't proficient at opening a space in the Duat. She needs at least 5 to 10 minutes of focus, and even that effort makes her dizzy. She used the Duat when she was going to London for her birthday and didn't want to carry her magician kit with her. In the Serpent's Shadow, Sadie can summon objects from the Duat with less labor although still prefers not to use it. * Surveillance Magic: With concentration, Sadie can lower her vision into the Duat. She saw Apophis' growing Chaos in the room, her brother as Horus, and her crush Walt as a skeleton 'marked for death'. This later changes after Walt becomes a host and Sadie sees him as Anubis in the Duat. By channeling the power of Isis, Sadie can see even more in the Duat and her senses are spread out. 伊西斯之路 * Divine Words: By tapping into the power of Isis, Sadie can speak Divine Words and this is one of her specialties in magic. By The Serpent's Shadow, Sadie can use the greatest number of Divine Words and has summoned the hieroglyph for Ma'at, which is the strongest spell in existence. Throughout the books, Sadie has used the following Divine Words: Ma'at, Ha-di, Hah-ri, Hi-nehm, N'dah, W'peh, Sahad, Tas, Fah, Drowah, Heqat, the glyph for fire, a command to bring figurines and shabti ''to life, and the Knot of Isis (''tyet) symbol. * Elemental Magic: Sadie first made use of this magic by summoning fire during her stay in the First Nome and can cast it by speaking the word of power for 'fire'. Later, Sadie used darkness in her duel with the''shabti'' magicians, created by Thoth. In the Throne of Fire, after channeling Isis' power by combining emotions with her, Sadie summoned golden light on tjesu heru. Upon leaving the Duat and joining the Battle of Brooklyn House, Sadie knocked over some opponents with blasts of shimmering wind and multicolored light She also summoned the winds to save Zia in The Red Pyramid and has used air magic a lot. She used Fire magic in The Throne of Fire when mummies corned her and Walt stone. * Wings of Isis: By channeling the power of Isis, Sadie can summon the wings of Isis, like in the Battle of Brooklyn House. They increase the magnitude of Sadie's voice by ten times because they command attention. Sadie can also simultaneously perform elemental magic while using the wings of Isis, as she did in the Battle of Brooklyn House, although her spells shimmer and glow. * Communication: Even after releasing Isis, Sadie can still communicate with her. It started when Sadie and Carter were trying to bring Ra back, and Isis helped her to summon the tyet preceded by a brief exchange of words. However, they have many conversations during the Serpent's Shadow. She can also ask the goddess for help and advice, and talking with her is getting easier the better Sadie can channel her power. * Duat Travel: After channeling the power of Isis through papyrus and ink, Sadie can take a short walk through the Duat. She doesn't display a lot of proficiency in this, and uses portals to travel massive distances. After becoming the Eye of Isis for the second time, Sadie could travel through the Duat for a much longer stay than normal. 伊西斯之眼的能力 Sadie was the former host of Isis. After deciding the power of the gods was too risky to use, Sadie gave up Isis until she understood magic better. Following Isis' departure from her body, Sadie lost the ability to speak Divine Words. However, by using divine magic, Sadie has regained most of her magical powers. These are the abilities Sadie could only do as the host of Isis: * Magic Sensory: Sadie had the ability to sense what magic someone is going to do, as she predicted Zia would use the Seven Ribbons of Hathor. She hasn't shown the ability to do this without hosting Isis. * Advanced Portal Summoning: When merged with Isis, Sadie showed Isis' ability to open a portal to anywhere from anywhere during the Demon Days to the point that she was able to transport the entire Red Pyramid to Washington, DC. She can also summon accurate portals to places, even when Apophis is loose. 工具与装备 Tools of a Magician: Sadie possess a toolkit including: * A staff used as an offensive weapon. * A wand used as a defensive weapon. 人际关系 喜欢的对象 阿努比斯 沃尔特·斯通 家人 朱利叶斯·凯恩 露比·凯恩 卡特·凯恩 阿莫斯·凯恩 母系先祖们 朋友 敌人 琐事 * Sadie's birthday is March 17th. * In the epilogue of the graphic novel adaptation of The Red Pyramid, she is seen wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt. * In The Survival guide, Sadie states that she likes to skateboard and roller blade with Liz and Emma in London. In Brooklyn she plays basketball with Khufu and goes to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and Central Park. * She carries around chewing gum with her to help her concentrate.